La Casa Nueva
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un fantasma se enamora de tu novio e incluso se mete en tu cama? Cambiarte de casa no es una opción.
1. Mudanza

**Renuncia: **Los nombres de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía, y aunque no lo crean, surgió por un sueño. Una amiga me contó aterrorizada que soñó lo que se convertiría en la base de esta pequeña historia.

**ò . Я .** **Ω** **. R . ó **

"_**!A buscar aventura, que la halla el que se muda!"**__**―**__**Miguel de Cervantes**_

**.**** Ω** **.**

**Mudanza**

A Bella le cayó como anillo al dedo salir de Arizona, tenía a un imbécil por novio, cuyas únicas gracias eran verse y coger como un dios, con ella y muchas más. Se podía decir que estaba enamorada, pero sabía que él no era razón para quedarse. Y para el profundo alivio de sus padres y amigos, dejó a Jacob y se fue por dos años a Londres.

Durante el primer año, se dedicó a estudiar y a conocer. El clima, a diferencia del de Phoenix era frío y lluvioso, por lo que pasó seis meses enteros con gripe. Después de este período de adaptación, el único malestar que llegó a tener fue resaca.

Al dar inicio el segundo año, llegó Edward. Se hicieron amigos al instante. Bella, feliz de tener a un norteamericano con quien hablar, y él feliz de haberla conocido, porque le fascinó desde que la vio en el aeropuerto sosteniendo un cartel con su nombre.

Bella, era delgada, de cabello castaño y pálida, con almendrados ojos de chocolate. En contraste, era temperamental, suspicaz, sarcástica y supersticiosa. Era católica, pero también creía en los signos zodiacales, en los fantasmas y en la reencarnación. Estas características, combinadas con su evidente inteligencia y la sensibilidad que mostraba ante los problemas humanos, la hacían muy interesante.

Edward era ateo, no creía en nada y le parecía divertido que Bella rezara de vez en cuando. Él era muy práctico, de modales suaves, muy cariñoso y tolerante, aunque podía ser en extremo terco. Tal vez, su apariencia física acentuara estas cualidades; era alto, de contextura más bien delgada, pero de músculos muy bien definidos, blanco, con pelo color bronce y ojos de un verde imposible, grandes e inocentes como los de un niño.

Bella continuó estudiando con la misma dedicación, pero Londres palideció al lado de Edward. Seguía paseando, pero lo hacía para estar con él. Lo llevó a todos sus lugares favoritos, y juntos descubrieron otros. Eran felices, estaban enamorados y era obvio. Pero, como es usual en esos casos, el tiempo pasó volando, y Bella debía regresar a Arizona. Para despedirse, fueron a Italia por tres maravillosos días, durante los que hubieran aumentado un par de libritas cada uno, de tan buena que estaba la comida, si el sexo no hubiera estado mejor.

Fue un adiós optimista, jamás pensaron que ese era el fin de todo, claro que se extrañarían, pero, ¿para qué sirve la Internet? Hablaban diariamente, unos días cosas cotidianas, otros, intentaban satisfacer la incesante necesidad física que tenían el uno por el otro.

Más lentos de lo deseado, los meses pasaron. En Diciembre, Edward llegó a Arizona con sus pragmáticos pensamientos nublados por la emoción de verla de nuevo y Bella lo esperaba con el estómago lleno de mariposas y la cabeza, de precauciones. El reencuentro fue todo lo que habían anhelado, un año de ausencia les permitió almacenar la pasión que el tiempo suele matar.

—Bella... Bella... te extrañé tanto —decía Edward, mientras sostenía su cara con ambas manos y la miraba a los ojos.

—Tócame. Necesito que me toques—. Tomó las manos de Edward las llevó a sus pechos.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y la besó con fuerza.

**.** **Ω** **.**

Para desmayo de sus tías, Bella se fue a vivir con Edward, a un primorosa casita de pisos blancos y techito rojo, que concordaba a la perfección con su idea de "Hogar dulce hogar". Comenzaron como jugando; comprar muebles, adornos y plantas, y pensar dónde ponerlos era una aventura. No era nada fácil escoger, pues tenían gustos tan diferentes como un medieval y un renacentista, pero se inventaron un estilo muy pancista en el que cabía bien el mundo de los dos, sin fronteras ni advertencias de ningún tipo para distinguir lo de cada quien.

Se acomodaron rápido a las costumbres del otro. Pronto sintieron como si siempre hubieran vivido juntos y sus vidas anteriores fueran recuerdos ajenos. Pero esto, además de proveerlos de una intimidad y confianza que no imaginaron posible, le dio paso a la rutina. Con esta nueva inquilina pretendiendo quedarse con ellos de forma definitiva, los problemas domésticos normales, o no tanto, empezaron a notarse.

A mediados de junio el calor ya estaba en su punto, de modo que desde las ocho de la mañana era imposible andar por las calles sin sudar, el sol ardía en la frente en cuanto comenzaba a subir por el cielo y recuperaba la piedad hasta las cinco de la tarde. Para colmo, otra vez no había agua, aunque, gracias a Dios en un mes se iban de ahí. Todos los días era un predicamento nuevo en esa casa, que si no había agua, que si el dueño quería enseñársela a un amigo, o que si los vecinos hacían el amor a todo volumen a las horas más inverosímiles posibles. Esto último, fue más bien cómico los primeros días, pero la frecuencia se volvió ridícula. No podían comer o dormir sin que les pusieran serenata, y cuando tenían visitas, la mujer se esmeraba.

Fue difícil persuadir a Edward de irse de ahí, a ambos les gustaba la casa, pero mientras Bella encontraba estos inconvenientes imposibles de tolerar, a él le parecían a lo sumo pintorescos. Finalmente, después de mucho insistir, comenzaron la búsqueda de un nuevo sitio para vivir. Por meses visitaron casas nuevas y viejas, pequeñas y grandes, cercanas y lejanas, sin encontrar una que se ajustara a sus necesidades, hasta que por fin dieron con un apartamento en una buena zona que tenía jardín y un buen precio. No era nuevo, no tenía alacenas y los pisos eran de un color que Bella no habría escogido nunca de haber tenido la elección. Pero, en términos generales, era cómodo y acogedor; con amor y pintura quedaría perfecto. Lo arrendaron casi de inmediato.

A pesar de faltar un mes para que se venciera el contrato de la casa en que vivían, Bella, que era obsesiva-compulsiva con el ordenada y la limpieza, decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para arreglar el apartamento antes de mudarse. Resultó que faltaría más que pintura y amor.

Fue necesario lijar las puertas ya pintadas, pues se inflaron, orgullosas de su nuevo color; cambiar los interruptores de luz, todos los grifos y alguna que otra tubería. Por ironías de la vida, la presión del agua era tan fuerte, que arruinaba todo tubo por donde pasaba. Se acostumbró a encontrar un problema nuevo con cada visita al apartamento. Pronto se vio gastando más dinero del presupuestado, pero valdría la pena, era mejor mucha agua que poca, ¿o no?

Al momento de trasladar sus cosas de una casa a otra, Bella tenía todo perfectamente organizado, de manera que no debía preocuparse por la mudanza. Cada mueble, caja y planta estaba rotulada y clasificada "Cocina: Platos" "Cuarto principal: Mesa de noche" y así sucesivamente, no habría dónde perderse.

La mudanza fue más difícil de lo esperado. El trabajo de los pintores todavía no terminaba y no limpiaban la cocina aun, una de las habitaciones resultó ser muy pequeña, por lo que había una cama extra en medio de la sala, haciéndole compañía al ya excesivo número de muebles, adornos y plantas que tenían.

Nada de esto parece muy estresante, hasta son de esperarse este tipo de contratiempos al cambiarse de casa. Pero, para Bella era insoportable. Después de un día como ese, cualquiera dormiría como piedra. Así que, con la cabeza llena esquemas organizativos, se durmió como el bebé que había sido 24 años atrás.

**.**** Ω** **. **

—_Si no me crees, pregúntale a mi papá, él es el dueño de la casa —le decía la niña, ya impaciente._

—_¿Pero, quién eres? —respondió Bella, cada vez más inquieta._

—_Victoria —respondió, distraída— ¡Ah, sí! Ya que somos amigas, te cuento que me gusta Edward._

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Esta es una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo y que tenía guardada sin ningún propósito en particular. Hoy después de hacerle un par de retoques decidí compartirla con ustedes. Como ya está completa, voy a actualizar seguido, pero es corta, cortísima, tiene menos de 12,000 palabras. Y los capítulos por lo tanto son enanos y pocos. **

**Me hace una ilusión enorme saber qué opinan del inicio de esta historia.**

**¿Review? **


	2. Vacío

**ò . Я .** **Ω ****. R . ó **

"_**El día de tu muerte sucederá que lo que tú posees en este mundo pasará a manos de otra persona. Pero lo que tú eres será tuyo por siempre." —Henry Van Dyke**_

**. Ω .**

**Vacío **

Por horas, la muchachita había estado explicándole todo lo que había pasado cuando murió al caer de espaldas por las gradas.

Nadie se dio cuenta hasta muchas horas más tarde. Se levantó a tomar agua y cuando regresaba a su cuarto, el perro salió a recibirla devotamente. En la oscuridad ella no vio más que una sombra y al retroceder, cayó desde el penúltimo escalón. Fue tan rápido todo que ni grito ni sintió dolor, sólo la sorpresa inicial; hasta quiso reírse y llamar al perro. Entonces presintió que algo extraño pasaba, porque la voz no le salía, por más que lo intentara.

Se puso de pie, y con cuidado subió nuevamente las gradas. Trató de hablar otra vez:

―¡Qué susto me distes Riley! ―susurró.

Pero el perro se enrolló sobre sí y gimió.

―Yo soy la que debería estar enojada ―le dijo a Riley, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada a las gradas para ver cuánto había caído.

No, no era posible, seguro estaba soñando. Ella estaba en lo alto de la escalera, viéndose a sí misma acostada boca arriba, en una posición bastante improbable.

―¿Mamá? ¡Mamáaaaa! ¡Mamíiiiiiii! ―llamó primero bajito, pero fue subiendo el volumen de su voz en la medida en que su desconcierto se transformaba en realización y luego en terror. Nadie acudió.

Victoria, se sentó y bajó sentada, grada por grada. La cabeza le bullía con explicaciones de lo que pasaba, cada nueva explicación se hacía más enrevesada e imposible que la anterior, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, menos esto. Su fiesta de 14 años era el próximo viernes y le había costado muchísimo convencer a sus padres de hacerla en la noche, con disco móvil, con todos sus amigos y sobre todo con James, quien ya había dicho que ese día iba a pedirle ser su novia.

Se quedó sentada al lado de su cuerpo, tratando de tocarlo, pero sólo sentía un cosquilleo leve en la mano, como cuando está dormida y comienza a despertarse. Recorrió la planta baja, despacito, sin sentido ni rumbo, como buscando algo, a tientas pues la oscuridad era casi absoluta; luego subió al cuarto de sus padres, seguro ellos la ayudarían, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? Bueno, su mamá no la había escuchado… pero talvez la verían. Pobrecitos, ¡el susto que se iban a dar!

Se acercó paso a paso a su mamá, la tocó y nada, la sacudió un poco y entonces Doña Irina abrió los ojos, la vio sin verla y se volvió a dormir.

―¿Mamá? ¿Mamita? ¡Mami, despertate, por favor! ―Nada pasó, igual con su papá. Desesperada, sin saber que hacer, regresó al lado de su cuerpo y esperó pacientemente a que alguien apareciera.

La espera fue larga, y mientras lo hacía, tocaba frecuentemente su cuerpo: cada vez el cosquilleo era menor. En una ocasión trató de volver a su cuerpo, talvez eso funcionaba, ¡claro! No se movía porque ella, la tonta, andaba deambulando por la casa. Pero la sensación fue espantosa, no veía, no sentía, no podía hablar ni moverse, se sentía claustrofóbica.

**. Ω . **

De día ya, llegó la tía Bree que al verla se persignó, se tapó la boca, y comenzó a llorar y a gritar como loca "¡Irina! ¡Laurent!"

Irina salió del cuarto asustada. ―¿Qué te pasa Bree? ¿Qué son esos gri…?― Se quedó en lo alto de las gradas viendo a su hija, con una expresión de la más absoluta incomprensión, volvió a ver a Bree, quien sollozaba histérica, y después a Victoria: inmóvil, con sus azules ojos abiertos, vacíos.

Entonces comprendió que su hija estaba muerta. Bajó sin darse cuenta de que sus pies se movían, tomó a su hija en brazos y la arrulló. ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué no hablaba?, ¿por qué no le salía los gritos que tenía en la garganta? Le dolían los ojos y el paladar como si se le estuvieran llenando de un líquido caliente, a la vez que una sensación de hielo le comprimía el pecho y el estómago.

―¡Victoria! ¡Irina, por Dios! ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Laurent― ¡Irina, movete! Y tú Bree, no te quedes ahí parada, llama una ambulancia… ¿Victoria? Háblame chiquita. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sin embargo, él también supo que era tarde, que su niña estaba fría y dura como el mármol, que la mirada estaba ausente, ¡que no había nada que hacer! Entonces, él si lloró, gritó, maldijo a Dios, a su creación y a sí mismo, porque no pudo hacer nada, por que era impotente ante esta realidad que le destruía la vida y la voluntad de vivirla.

―¡Victoria! ¡Victoriaaaa! ¡Victoriaaaaa!― Sólo su nombre tenía sentido, si dejaba de gritarlo se acababa el mundo, porque entonces estaría muerta de verdad y eso no iba a permitirlo.

**. Ω . **

Los días siguientes fueron, como es de esperarse, una locura. Nadie faltó a su vela, estaban todos los amigos de sus padres, todos los vecinos, toda su escuela, todos sus amigos y James. Parecía una película muda y en blanco y negro, con la misma cualidad filmográfica, un poco rápida para ser real, y silenciosa, pero perfectamente elocuente. Después de los respectivos rituales, cuando la casa contenía otra vez un reducido número de personas, Victoria todavía estaba ahí, incapaz de comunicarse con sus padres, y por lo tanto de consolarlos.

Estaba atrapada, en varias ocasiones había tratado de salir de la casa, pero no pudo. Llegaba al portón, salía y perdía el conocimiento, pero lo más perturbador era que se despertaba en el mismo sitio y en la misma postura que estuviera su cuerpo por horas después del accidente. Seguía a su madre por toda la casa para no sentirse sola, pero era tan difícil verla. Irina no hablaba, sólo lloraba, sin sollozos las lágrimas fluían constantemente por su rostro. Su padre, volvió a fumar, según sus propias palabras, ahora no tenía sentido cuidarse. Se pasaba las horas encerrado en su oficina, sin comer; sólo salía en la noche para dormir con su mujer.

Victoria pronto se aburrió de estas rutinas, no sentía hambre pero le hacía falta el sabor de las comidas y los dulces. No podía jugar con Riley y extrañaba a sus amigos, especialmente a Jessica, quien venía diariamente a acompañar a su madre, pero verla y no poder conversar con ella era peor que no verla del todo. Se quedaba en su cuarto largos ratos, ver todas sus cosas le devolvía cierto sentido de normalidad. Fue tal vez en uno de esos momentos, que sus padres decidieron mudarse, porque ella no recuerda haberlos escuchado jamás decir que era mejor irse.

De repente, empacaron todo, cerraron la casa y se fueron. Ni siquiera el día que murió se sintió tan desesperada, se quedaría sola y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Lloró, gritó, trató de detenerlos físicamente, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si lo deseaba realmente, si se concentraba, podía tocar objetos.

A la tía Bree, que empacaba su peluche favorito, la jaló de la manga. La pobre, casi se muere del susto, salió corriendo del cuarto, gritando, que la niña no quería que le tocaran sus cosas, y se sentó en el comedor a llorar. A su mamá le acarició el pelo, mientras le rogaba que no se fuera por favor, qué iba a ser de ella ahora. Irina se sobresaltó, pero no hizo más que poner la cara en las manos y llorar con renovado ímpetu. Pronto todo el que había llegado a ayudar con la mudanza, tenía una historia que contar: "a mi me hizo tropezar", "yo la oí llorando", "yo no vuelvo a esa casa, esa muchachita anda penando".

Pero se fueron, y ella quedó sola. Todo cambió, sin los vaivenes cotidianos de la casa, el mundo de Victoria fue perdiendo contexto. Entró en una especie de letargo, los colores perdieron intensidad y el tiempo pasaba de manera extraña. Nada le hacía falta. Era como cuando se está dormido y los sonidos externos se mezclan con los de los sueños. A veces se despertaba, pero sólo sentía indiferencia por su entorno, entonces volvía a adormecerse. Hasta esa ocasión en que abrió los ojos y vio los de James: era Edward.

**ò . Я .** **Ω ****. R . ó**

**333 ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, EDWARD! 333**

**Espero que esto aclarara un par de cosas. ¡Dígamne qué piensan!**

**Hice un polyvore para el primer capítulo y estoy trabajando en uno para este capítulo. El link a mi polyvore lo encuentran en mi perfil. =)**

**¿Review?**

**u.u**


	3. Realización

"_**Mucho de la verdad está en descubrir."**_**―****Séneca**

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Realización**

**. Ω .**

Bella despertó angustiada, ese era uno de los sueños más extraños y macabros que había tenido en su vida. Reflexionó un poco asiéndose a la razón, pero por si acaso, rezó un Padre Nuestro y se volvió a dormir. El sueño continuó, y era tan vívido que se despertaba esperando ver a Victoria sentada en la cama, observándola, aguardando alguna respuesta. De esa manera, transcurrió toda la noche.

Durante el desayuno, ya más tranquila, pues a la luz del día era obvio que sólo fue una pesadilla, le contó a Edward. A él le pareció hilarante que se preocupara por una tontería como esa.

Días después, aún se sorprendía pensando en Victoria, los detalles no se difuminaban, como ocurre normalmente con los sueños, al contrario, la sentía cerca a ratos, se sentía observada, aun cuando estaba acompañada. ¿Por qué soñar algo así en su primera noche ahí? No quería cerciorarse de los hechos por tres razones: Temor al ridículo, cobardía y compasión. ¿Qué tal si era cierto? Con certeza a Laurent no le gustaría saber que su hija no había encontrado descanso aún.

Pasadas unas semanas, Bella se olvidó del asunto. El trabajo la consumía y en los ratos libres procuraba balancear su vida social con el manejo de la casa. A menudo, Edward invitaba amigos a cenar, de modo que ambas tareas eran exigentes. Fue a propósito de una de estas cenas que Edward y Bella tuvieron su primera discusión fuerte en el apartamento.

El día de Bella había sido extenuante, las largas reuniones fueron lo más fácil, la tortura fue el almuerzo con la nueva compañera de oficina. No era que le desagradara, pero no tenían nada en común, por lo tanto, las dos horas que duró la comida se fueron en intentos frustrados de entablar una conversación normal. De modo que, llegó en la noche a su casa, ansiando un baño, leer un poco y dormir. Sin embargo encontró en su sala, a cinco personas, muy contentas, tomándose la botella de vino que tenía reservada para una ocasión especial. Con amabilidad, atendió a todo el mundo y Edward preparó la cena, como era la costumbre; comieron, hablaron y todos pasaron un buen rato. Todos, menos ella.

Cuando los invitados se fueron, dejó de disimular. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera la decencia de preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo en invitar gente a la casa? ¿Acaso se ponía a pensar, por un minuto al menos, si ella estaba cansada, o si ella tenía otros planes? Y su botella de vino ¿No había como diez más en la casa? En completa confusión, Edward le respondió que no tenía idea de que esas cosas la fueran a molestar tanto. Desde luego, esa era la respuesta equivocada y el pleito duró horas.

Esa misma noche, la verdadera pesadilla comenzó.

En la madrugada, Edward medio despertó. Bella lo estaba besando de manera inusual, pero muy apasionadamente, tal vez quería reconciliarse. Por supuesto, él no se iba a negar, la abrazó y correspondió a sus besos. Bella, pensando también que era una tregua, cedió.

**. ****Ω ****. **

―Así deberías despertarme todas las noches ―le dijo meloso, durante el desayuno.

―¿Yo? Yo no te desperté. Tú fuiste el que me despertó a mí ―le contestó ella, burlona.

―Claro que tú, ¿quién más iba a ser? ¿La muchachita con la que soñaste? Por que ahora que pienso, al principio me estabas besando diferente.

Edward pensó que sería una broma, pero Bella se alarmó. ―¿A qué te refieres con diferente? ¿Y por qué me hablas Victoria a estas alturas? Esa pesadilla fue meses atrás.

―¿Victoria? ―preguntó extrañado Edward.

―Así se llamaba ―respondió nerviosa Bella.

De inmediato, se sintió envuelta por la atmósfera del sueño.

―Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo… ―empezó a rezar, pero Edward se empezó a burlar de buena gana de ella, que se calmara, que sólo locuras era. De todos modos era tarde y se tenían que ir a trabajar.

No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, y al final del día, por primera vez dejó cosas pendientes en la oficina. Llamó a Edward y le propuso que fueran al cine, en realidad no había una película que quisiera ver, pero no quería ir a la casa. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero tenía miedo y no quería confesarlo. Después del cine, fueron por un par de cervezas, se encontraron a unos amigos y se quedaron hasta que los corrieron del bar donde estaban. Menos mal que no había que ir a trabajar al siguiente día. Se durmió en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, pero cuando se despertó para ir al baño, tuvo que pedirle a Edward que la acompañara, porque no se animó a ir sola.

Edward se levantó primero y preparó el almuerzo, pues ya había pasado la hora del desayuno. Cuando subió con la bandeja de comida, encontró a Bella sentada en la cama, con cara de espanto.

―Yo sé que creés que estoy loca, pero te juro que no ―dijo Bella, evidentemente nerviosa.

―Yo no creo que estés loca ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Edward, preocupado.

Había visto otra vez a Victoria. Fue breve, sólo le preguntó si a Edward le había gustado como besaba, pero fue suficiente para aterrorizarla, ahora estaba convencida de que no eran sueños, sino apariciones. Edward la vio tan afligida que no se atrevió a burlarse, se limitó a plantarle un beso en la frente y a darle explicaciones racionales de lo que podía haber pasado. Seguro estaba sugestionada por el comentario inoportuno que él le había hecho ayer; eso debía ser, nada más, que se tranquilizara por favor, que no le gustaba verla así.

Con dificultad, Bella se calmó, almorzaron y decidieron ir a comprar plantas. Pasaron una tarde agradable, entre frondosos helechos y aromáticos jazmines, lo más inquietante fue un par de avispas necias como moscas. Regresaron con la camioneta llena de plantas para el jardín, sin más preocupaciones que la de encontrar un buen sitio para cada nueva adquisición.

Decidieron darse un romántico baño con velas y vino blanco.

Sentirlo moverse dentro de ella era un mejor remedio para la preocupación que cualquier otra cosa. Bella disfrutaba del placer de Edward tanto o más que del suyo. Su rostro en pleno orgasmo era lo más bello que ella hubiera visto.

Estaban aún entrelazados cuando sonó el teléfono. Edward se salió de la bañera para responderlo y cuando volvió, encontró escrito en la pared de espejos, empañada por el vapor: "_Te amo, Edward_."

―Yo también te amo. ¡Me encanta cuando te pones romántica! ―le dijo, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Bella, tirándole un poco de agua, juguetona.

Edward señaló el espejo y Bella, al instante de verlo, saltó de la bañera diciendo que ella no había escrito eso. ¿No se daba cuenta de que esa no era su letra? Se vistieron en silencio, él preocupado porque era obvio que ella no estaba bromeando y ella consciente de que él no le creía.

Diario pasaba algo diferente: Las cosas cambiaban de lugar, le soplaron el oído, le tiraron una cuchara y una piedrita, se encendía la radio; siempre era a ella, sólo a ella. Se estaba volviendo loca, y por supuesto, esta vez, Edward no quería ni escuchar hablar de mudanza. ¿No se acordaba de lo difícil que había sido encontrar casa? Además habían invertido un montón de dinero en ese apartamento. Y si Victoria estaba enamorada de él, ¿cómo era posible que sólo a ella le saliera? En ese punto, Edward tenía razón.

**. Ω .**

Bella se armó de valor y le preguntó a Laurent. Fue una de las conversaciones más breves, difíciles e incómodas que hubiera tenido. Sí, tuvieron una hija llamada Victoria, pero había muerto hacía ya más de quince años, una tragedia. Su esposa no habló por meses después del accidente. No quería hablar más de eso, era demasiado doloroso.

Reconfortada, porque al menos no estaba loca, decidió emprender una búsqueda minuciosa de casos de apariciones de fantasmas, de casas embrujadas, etcétera. Pasando por el padre de la iglesia local y los vecinos, las películas de terror y misterio, la Internet y cuanto libro o artículo pudiera encontrar sobre fenómenos paranormales.

Con el mismo espíritu de investigación que la hacía tan buena en su trabajo, Bella se dio a la lectura de múltiples documentos, principalmente bajados del Internet, sobre qué son los fantasmas, y sin excepción se sintió decepcionada por la vaguedad o llana estupidez con que estaban escritos. Con igual ahínco, planeó una fiesta a la que invitaría a todos sus nuevos vecinos. Tenía la esperanza de que alguno hubiera vivido ahí desde los tiempos en que Victoria y su familia pasaran por tan amarga experiencia.

Edward, aunque no podía explicar aun por qué Bella sabía desde cómo se llamaba, hasta cómo había muerto la hija de Laurent, argumentaba que tal vez la había oído nombrar y se le pegó el nombre. Nada convincente, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Estaba en rotundo desacuerdo con la razón que tenía Bella para ofrecer la fiesta, y más aun, en hacer creer a los vecinos que era para conocerse mejor. A Bella no le importaba, al fin, era ella a quien atormentaba Victoria, como él tan amablemente le había hecho notar.

Fotos, video, música de finales de los ochenta, luz tenue, bocadillos y mucho alcohol, eran parte del plan.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, dos de sus invitados conocieron a Victoria. Jessica, quien tenía más de veinte años de vivir ahí y había sido su mejor amiga. El otro era el esposo de Jessica, James.

Bella no podía creerlo.

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**¿Qué piensan de la extorsión? Lo pregunto por que he contemplado seriamente mandar un outtake (lemonástico, por cierto...) del viaje que Edward y Bella hicieron a Italia, a quienes me dejen review en este Y los siguientes capítulos. **

**Mmm... Edward... en Italia... Digo, piénsenlo.**


	4. Había una vez

"_El instinto social de los hombres no se basa en el amor a la sociedad, sino en el miedo a la soledad."__**―**__**Arthur Schopenhauer**_

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Había una vez...**

**. Ω . **

James, era amigo de Mike, el hermano mayor de Jessica. Desde que las conoció se enamoró de Victoria, y por supuesto, como a cualquier adolescente, le tomó un año de afirmaciones y pruebas de que a ella también le gustaba, para decidirse a pedirle ser su novia. Desafortunadamente, Victoria murió cuatro días antes de la fecha en que iba a hacerlo.

El dolor de la pérdida de Victoria los unió. Sabían que ese argumento era bastante trillado, pero era la verdad. Fuera de sus padres, a nadie le hacía más falta que a ellos. Se volvieron los mejores amigos, lo hacían todo juntos, hablaban todo el día por teléfono y se contaban todos sus secretos, pero sobre todo, hablaban de Victoria. Por un par años conservaron una bonita amistad, pero al terminar la secundaria, Jessica se fue a Francia a estudiar gastronomía y poco a poco perdieron contacto. Se reencontraron, por casualidad, cuando Jessica tenía casi un año de haber regresado. Hablaron como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, por horas, sin importarles las expresiones de celos y reproches en las caras de sus respectivas parejas. Un año y medio después, estaban comprometidos.

Aunque esa historia era muy mona, a Bella le interesaba saber si alguna vez se había dicho que en su casa asustaban. Era un tema difícil de introducir, porque el riesgo de ser obvia y sonar como de manicomio era abrumador. Aprovechando que las canciones empezaban a repetirse, Bella fue por unos cuantos CDs entre los cuales venían, convenientemente, dos películas:Sixth Sense y The Others.

―Yo no sé cómo Edward puede ver este tipo de películas, a mi me dan terror. Cierro los ojos y me tapo los oídos la mitad del tiempo.

Edward, que hubiera preferido alquilar Pulp Fiction_, _la miró atónito. No obstante, el resultado fue el esperado, todos tenían algo que decir. Primero comentaron las películas hasta el cansancio, pero paulatinamente, fueron pasando a anécdotas personales. La mayoría había sido asustada o por lo menos conocía a alguien "que jamás inventaría algo así" a quien le había pasado algo relacionado con lo paranormal.

Sus historias eran bastante escalofriantes. Peter, contó que en la casa donde vivía antes, mojaban todas las noches a su hija; al principio creyeron que se orinaba en la cama, pero la ausencia de tufo reveló que era agua. Pronto descubrieron que ahí había muerto una niñita: La madre, dejó a sus hijos con la niñera para ir a trabajar y a ésta se le cayó la muchachita cuando la estaba bañando y se desnucó, para ocultar el accidente, le prendió fuego a la casa y salió con el niño a la venta. Así que la fantasmita mojaba a la otra niña para evitar que se quemara. Triste, realmente.

Kate, que en la casa de su tía, había visto, sentada frente a un viejo tocador, a una mujer de cabellos blancos, cepillándose suavemente. Cuando le preguntó a la tía, quién era la señora que estaba en su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la casa. Más tarde, la tía le mostró la foto de la mujer que ella vio: era su bisabuela.

Claire, juraba que, cuando tenía unos dieciocho años, se quedó a dormir en la casa de una amiga y que a media noche se despertó y vio un hombre blanco, como de luz, que se asomaba furtivamente por la puerta del baño. Cuando se lo contó a la madre de su amiga, una señora muy espiritual, le dijo que ya lo había visto cerca de ella, que no se lo había dicho para no asustarla, pero no debía preocuparse pues la estaba cuidando. Nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Finalmente, después de mil y una historias similares, Bella obtuvo lo que quería cuando Jessica, con voz trémula, dijo:

―Victoria todavía está aquí…

―¡Por el amor de Dios, Jessica! Ya estás tomada, por favor no empecés con eso ¿Quires correr de su casa a Bella y a Edward? -―exclamó James.

―Si, estoy tomada, pero, ¿vos creés que no se han dado cuenta? ―le respondió, y volteándose hacia Bella― ¿Me vas a decir que no la has sentido? Si no, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

Bella asintió lentamente y guardó silencio para escuchar a Jessica, pero James decidió que era mejor marcharse, pues ya era tarde y debían levantarse temprano por que le habían prometido su hija llevarla al zoológico.

Sintiéndose como el sultán de Las Mil y Una Noches, al que Sherezada le cortaba la historia justo en la mejor parte, Bella se despidió de sus vecinos.

Después de la partida de Jessica y James, todos se retiraron poco a poco. Tenían vecinos muy agradables y bastante normales; había sido una bonita velada, hasta Edward terminó por pasarla bien. Lo mejor para Bella era que había encontrado una excelente fuente de información. Estaba segura de que Jessica le diría todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se fue a la cama mareada, pero en paz.

A media noche, Bella se despertó al escuchar a Edward gimiendo suavemente en su sueño y lo notó apretando las sábanas entre sus puños con la cabeza tirada un poco hacia atrás.

―Bella... mmm... síiii ―susurraba.

Bella sintió su cuerpo responder de inmediato y se volcó sobre él, besando sus hombros, escurriendo una mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección.

―¿Edward? Despierta, amor.

―Estoy despierto... ¡Ungh!―gimió, sus manos soltaron las torturadas sábanas y buscaron a Bella.

El transparente deseo de Edward y los sonidos cargados de urgencia que salían de su garganta y que contrastaban con la suavidad con que sus labios se movían sobre su cuello, fueron suficiente preámbulo. Hicieron un amor cadencioso e intenso.

Justo antes de dormir Edward murmuró contra su nuca: ―Me encanta que me tomes en tu boca.

Bella se congeló. Ella no había hecho eso esa noche.

**. Ω .**

―_¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con lo que Jessica te diga?_

―_¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, que deje a Edward? Victoria, no sólo eres una niña, estás muerta ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer tú con Edward?_

―_¡Qué falta de imaginación, Bella! Y no soy una niña. Como tú dices, estoy muerta, se es una niña en un cuerpo, yo no tengo ninguno. Conservo esta apariencia porque era bonita. Yo no soy mala, sabes, pero ya no quiero estar sola._

―_¿Me quieres conmover? Me estás volviendo loca ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que es más probable que Edward me encierre en un manicomio a que crea en tu existencia? No cree ni en Dios, menos que crea en Gasparín la Fantasmita Cachonda, y eso no va a cambiar sin importar cuánto sexo oral le des en sus sueños. _

―_Yo tampoco sé si creer en Dios, pero aquí estoy... Además, no sé de qué te quejas, funcionó a tu favor, ¿no?_

―_Me das lástima. ¿Cómo es que una niña de 14 años tiene una mente como la tuya? ―exclamó Bella._

_Victoria se rió entre dientes. ―¡Catorce años! ―bufó―. Te sorprendería lo que se puede aprender o desear en mi... ¡Ahem!... estado... Tengo más planes para Edward y no siempre te van a beneficiar._

―_¿Qué vas a hacer?_

―_Humm..._

Bella, había leído que la mayoría de los fantasmas se comunican para ayudar o para pedir ayuda, y que la mejor manera de hacerlos avanzar a otro plano, entiéndase "deshacerse de ellos", era ayudándoles a consumar lo que fuera que dejaron sin resolver. Era evidente que Victoria no quería ayudarla en nada, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella por Victoria?

**. Ω .**

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y Bella sabía que James llegaba en una hora, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. Jessica la recibió afectuosamente, le mostró su casa y a su hija, que jugaba feliz en el jardín con su perrito.

―Qué pena, el otro día estaba realmente tomada, no te quise poner nerviosa.

―No te preocupes, de eso quería hablar justamente.

―Yorkie, es bisnieto del perro de Victoria ―dijo Jessica, señalando vagamente en la dirección en que el perrito y su hija jugaban.

―¿De Riley?

―¿Cómo sabes el nombre del perro de Victoria? ―preguntó Jessica, con un hilo de voz.

―Victoria me lo dijo.

Jessica la miró con los ojos aguados y la invitó a sentarse en la terraza. Siempre había escuchado historias tontas sobre el fantasma Victoria. Decían que se la oía llorar y destrozar cosas, que era ella la que arruinaba las tuberías, etc. Pero no era eso a lo que se refería Jessica cuando decía que Victoria estaba aun en la casa.

Lo que Jessica sentía, cada vez que pasaba frente a la casa, era una presencia suave, aunque últimamente era más bien turbulenta. Le pidió a Bella que le contara lo que a ella le había pasado y escuchó atentamente. Estaba a punto de sacar unas fotos, cuando llamó James diciendo que estaba en camino. Se despidieron y quedaron en verse al siguiente día.

Bella sabía que Jessica no le había dicho ni la mitad de lo que ella pensaba o conocía del caso, pero tendría paciencia. Estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Victoria y para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Jessica. Pensaba pedirle refuerzo al padre Liam, pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría. Tenía como mil años de no ir a misa y el padre no era muy condescendiente con las ovejas indisciplinadas. La última vez que quiso comulgar, la dejó con la boca abierta, esperando la ostia, porque no se había confesado. Tendría que empezar a asistir a misa de nuevo. Valdría la pena aunque fuera sólo para verle la cara de desconcierto a Edward. ¡Incrédulo!

Esperó a Edward para ir revisar y escoger las fotos que que imprimirían de las que habían tomado el día de la fiesta. Estaba segura de que algo aparecería en ellas aunque el video fue un chasco. Las fotos, sin embargo fueron más decepcionantes que el video, pues ni siquiera estaban bien tomadas. De todos modos, escogieron unas cuatas para ordenarlas delicadamente en un álbum que se uniría a la colección que tenían.

**. Ω .**

―Yo también he soñado con Victoria ―confesó Jessica―. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie más que a James porque pensé que era mi complejo de culpa por haberme casado con él.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Bella―. A mí me aseguró que no podía salir de la casa.

―No puede salir del complejo, pero de la casa, sí. Es sólo que creo que no le gusta.

Por un año, Jessica soñó a diario con Victoria. Primero eran severas pesadillas en las que Victoria le reprochaba a Jessica su matrimonio con James, la llamaba mala amiga, traidora. Por eso, cuando tuvo a su hija, no le puso Victoria, como hubiera deseado, si no Ángela. Pero esto fue cambiando. Pronto hablaban como lo hicieran cuando eran unas jovencitas. A Victoria no le interesaba el James de ahora, los pocos años que habían pasado, no lo beneficiaron para nada, estaba irreconocible, había engordado y perdido un poco de pelo. De tal modo que James, dejó de ser un tema de interés entre ellas. Pasado un tiempo, la frecuencia de los sueños disminuyó y luego simplemente, dejaron de ocurrir.

Bella, trataba de hacer una relación entre lo que Victoria le había contado a ella y lo que Jessica estaba diciéndole. Según su historia, Victoria no estuvo adormecida hasta el día en que vio a Edward, pero, sabía que los espíritus mientían, dependiendo de sus intenciones. Ese podía ser el caso de Victoria. Todo esto lo discutieron, sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva.

Viendo las fotos que sacó Jessica, podía ver una ligera semejanza entre Edward y el James de hacía quince años, especialmente en la expresión de los ojos y la palidez del rostro. Nada más, pero podía entender que Victoria se equivocara por un segundo. La imagen de Victoria, la impresionó mucho más. Allí estaba, entre un mar de pelo rojo y ondulado, la misma cara de sus visiones. Blanca, cejas muy definidas, nariz recta pero redondeada a los lados, labios carnosos, y unos ojos azules, grandes y llenos de pestañas, que la miraban con familiar picardía.

―¡Bueeenas! ―saludó desde la puerta James, haciéndolas cambiar de tema en forma automática―. ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal? Espero que esta mujer no te esté hablando de fantasmas otra vez.

―Para nada, estábamos planeando un paseo al Skywalk del Gran Cañón para cuando tengamos algo de tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

―Mejor a Biófera 2. Me da pena admitirlo, pero soy acrofóbico, Bella ―dijo James, entornando los ojos a su esposa, oliendo la mentira.

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

Gracias a todos los que han puesto LCN en sus favoritos y en alerta... me honran.

El soborno sigue en pie.


	5. Llover Sobre Mojado

"**_La irregularidad, es decir, lo inesperado, la sorpresa o el estupor son elementos esenciales y característicos de la belleza."_―Charles Baudelaire**

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Llover Sobre Mojado**

**. Ω .**

Bella se despidió de Jessica, pensando que seguramente llovería, pues soplaba muy fuerte un viento frío y húmedo, que mecía los árboles haciéndolos cantar a coro con los grillos. Cruzaba el jardín común rumbo a su casa, cuando vio a Victoria, cruzada de brazos, de pie a la vera de la puerta. Fue un instante, pero la expresión de odio en su rostro, la paralizó más que el susto de verla estando despierta. Ya se había acostumbrado a ella, hasta le había perdido el miedo, pues había concluido que era bastante inocuo soñar. Incluso sus travesuras espectrales no trascendían de mover las cosas de lugar. Sin embargo, verla así, tuvo la capacidad de devolverle el pánico de los primeros días.

Regresó corriendo a la casa de Jessica, golpeó la puerta y esperó conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Jessica abrió la puerta y Bella la jaló hacia fuera.

―¡La vi! En la puerta de mi casa, me estaba mirando como si me odiara… ¡Yo no sé cómo voy a entrar ahora! Edward ni siquiera me cree, nadie me cree. ¿Cómo regreso a mi casa ahora? ―dijo Bella, histérica.

―¡Cálmate! Yo si te creo y tú lo sabes, Bella. No te me descontroles ahorita. Vamos, yo te acompaño hasta que venga Edward ―Contestó comprensiva Jessica―. ¡Ya vengo, voy a ir donde Bella! ―gritó en dirección de la puerta.

Sentada en la sala, Bella lloraba descontroladamente, mientras Jessica le preparaba un té de manzanilla. Sabía que debía calmarse, nada ganaba con estar así. Además, ¿qué le iba a decir a Edward cuando la encontrara con los ojos de hamburguesa? ¿Qué iba a hacer respecto a Victoria? No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, estaba perdiendo el control de su vida. No lograba concentrarse en el trabajo, porque si no estaba buscando información sobre fantasmas, estaba pensando en Victoria. Se había distanciado de Edward, quien no sólo no compartía su obsesión, sino que ni siquiera la percibía, pues ella le había dejado de hablar de eso.

Jessica volvió a la sala con tres tazas de té y Bella se tomó el suyo despacio, saboreando el dulzor de la miel, y respirando profundo entre sorbo y sorbo. Se recostó sobre el sofá y dejó a Jessica ponerle dos de las bolsitas de té sobre los ojos.

―¿Qué voy a hacer, Jessica?

―Estoy pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada. No es como que podemos ir a la iglesia y solicitarle al Padre que la venga a sacar.

―Tal vez no a sacarla, pero que le ayude a irse al más allá o adonde sea que deben irse los muertos ―dijo Bella, en-broma-en-serio.

Hubieran podido reírse de ese comentario, de no haber sido una situación tan tensa. Había empezado una pequeña tormenta, el sonido de la lluvia era ensordecedor y los truenos se escuchaban tan cerca, que cada uno las hacía brincar. Mal día para que lloviera así. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía porqué Victoria la había visto de aquella manera, ella sólo quería ayudarla. Jessica tampoco podía explicarse tanta animadversión.

Decidieron hablar con un Padre, no sabían que más hacer, nunca se les había ocurrido que se verían frente a una situación así. Ya se imaginaban lo ridículo que iba a sonar "Padre, le cuento que hay un fantasma en mi casa", Pero ni modos. La Iglesia Católica estaba supuesta a ser experta en esas cosas. Lo difícil iba a ser que les creyeran.

Cuando llegó Edward, Bella pretendió tener dolor de cabeza para no dar explicaciones. Como no amainaba la lluvia, Jessica se quedó un rato hablando nimiedades con Edward, pero se hacía tarde y debió irse protegida de la lluvia por una escandalosa sombrilla de playa.

Edward le contó su día en la oficina, rutinario, nada emocionante hoy. ¿Y el de ella, qué tal? Tenía que ir a California, pero hasta la otra semana.

¿Por cuánto tiempo iba a tener que disimular con Edward? Si por lo menos él le creyera, sería más fácil. Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no era así, se sentía totalmente vulnerable y dependiente de Edward. Eso la hacía sentirse sola, porque el problema más grande que tenía, no lo podía compartir con él. Tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse, escuchando a Edward roncar tranquilo, mientras ella permanecía insomne, con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada. Tenía los sentimientos encontrados y los pensamientos confundidos. A ratitos se resentía con Edward y pensaba en irse a la casa de sus padres. ¡Que se lo comiera vivo Victoria! Tal vez así le creía. Pero inmediatamente, se le atoraba la garganta y no podía respirar de sólo pensar en estar sin él.

**. Ω .**

―_¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ―lLloraba Victoria― ¡Te odio!_

―_¿Qué hice? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y qué fue esa mirada que me dedicaste hoy? Yo no te he hecho nada._

―_Ahora me vas a decir que ni sabes ni lo sospechas. Disimula, tú eres la experta… _

―_No tengo ni idea de qué hablas. ¡Dejame en Paz! Andate de aquí, ésta ya no es tu casa, ¡es mía!_

**. Ω .**

De camino a la iglesia, le contó el último sueño a Jessica. Ninguna entendía a qué se refería. ¿Quizá no le gustaba que fueran amigas? Eso tendría un poco de sentido, Victoria siempre fue amiga celosa. Quién sabe, en realidad podía ser cualquier cosa.

Continuaba lloviendo a mares. Al menos no hacía calor. No encontraron un parqueo cerca de la puerta de la iglesia, así que se bajaron corriendo con la esperanza inútil de no mojarse tanto. Empapadas, escucharon la misa con más fervor que Santa Teresa, pero sin atreverse a comulgar, pues no se habían confesado. Al finalizar el servicio, fueron a buscar al Padre.

―¡Bella! Tenía siglos de no verte por estos lados _―_le reprochó afectuosamente el Padre Liam.

―Padre ¿Cómo está? Le presento a una amiga, Jessica Stanley.

―Mucho gusto, Padre _―_saludó Jessica.

―Nos preguntábamos, si era mucho pedirle que nos acompañe a almorzar ―dijo Bella, sonriente.

El almuerzo fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, el padre la vio como si le estuviera hablando del clima y les dijo que esas eran inseguridades espirituales por haberse alejado tanto de Dios, que fueran a misa y rezaran todas las noches y todas las mañanas como buenas católicas y que iban a ver cómo dejaba de pensar locuritas.

Bella regresó a su casa sintiéndose más sola que nunca, pero dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera. Igual, ya había decido ir a misa, y rezar ya lo hacía, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor esa era realmente la solución.

**. Ω .**

Era una mañana preciosa, las nubes de lluvia a penas le habían entregado el escenario al sol, que brillaba con pereza, dando la impresión de ser más temprano. Todo estaba mojado y los olores del jardín eran verdes y frescos como un bouquet de rosas, albahaca y hierbabuena. Los pájaros andaban contentos de rama en rama y cantando como los de Bambi en primavera_,_ y Bella disfrutaba de la naturaleza mientras cortaba flores y hojas para el jarrón del comedor, cuando de pronto, se acercó Edward llevando dos vasos con jugo de Naranja en las manos.

―Casémonos, Bella ―le dijo del aire. Bella sólo lo miró, muda de sorpresa― ¿No te parece es que es tiempo? Tengo días de estarlo pensando, y la verdad es que me quiero casar contigo, no se me ocurre que nos separemos nunca. Así que... casémonos, me haces feliz a mí y de paso a toda tu familia. ¿Qué te parece?

Bella le regresó el vaso con jugo y salió corriendo, con una mano sobre la boca. Es verdad que esa no había sido la propuesta de matrimonio más romántica del mundo, pero no era para que vomitara. Tal vez se puso nerviosa. Edward la encontró lavándose los dientes con más concentración de la necesaria. La miró medio herido, esperando impacientemente a que terminara y le dijera algo, aunque fuera que no. Ella, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo: enjuagó el cepillo y lo puso en su sitio, se volteó hacia él, lo vio a los ojos y lo abrazó.

―No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo propones… tienes razón, ya es tiempo y a mí también me haría feliz.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó Edward, aliviado.

―De verdad ―respondió ella, desplegando una radiante sonrisa.

Bella se sintió enferma todo el día, seguro era de la emoción, pero que manera más ridícula de emocionarse. Tal vez era el calor que hacía, siempre era lo mismo: Llovía riquísimo, pero en cuanto calentaba un poco el sol, la evaporación les convertía en un baño sauna la vida.

En el mercado de pulgas casi se desmaya, estaba mucho más distraída y pálida que de costumbre. No terminó de hacer las compras y se regresó a la casa. Necesitaba acostarse, el desvelo tampoco ayudaba. Se durmió como si hubiera tomado un somnífero y sólo se despertó cuando Edward le llevó algo de comer. Devoró toda la comida con un apetito inusual en ella.

Pasados algunos días, el malestar no disminuía. Ella no era enfermiza y no sabía ni a qué médico ir, así que decidió preguntarle a Jessica si ella conocía a alguno bueno.

―Eso me suena a embarazo, amiga ―le dijo Jessica, riéndose.

―¡Estás loca! Nosotros nos cuidamos bastante.

―Dale pues, si tú dices…

―Ay nooo, ahorita no. Sería súper inoportuno. Es que no te he contado... ¡Nos vamos a casar!

―Nada de inoportuno, entonces. ¡Sería perfecto!... Y ¡Felicidades! ―le dijo, abrazándola.

Pensándola bien, Jessica tenía razón. Ella nunca había soñado con tener hijos, pero la sola posibilidad, de llevar uno en el vientre en ese mismo momento, le despertó unos instintos maternales que ignoraba tener. ¿Y Edward? Edward se iba a volver loco de felicidad, conociéndolo como lo conocía, ahora iba a estar más feliz por el bebé que por la boda. Sí... sería perfecto.

Fue al laboratorio, más nerviosa que una quinceañera. Y pensar que debía esperar unas horas para saber. Se fue de tiendas a ver cosas para bebé, todo era tan lindo y chiquitito, aunque la mayoría eran objetos misteriosos a los que no podía adjudicarle función alguna. ¡Ojalá que fuera verdad que estuviera embarazada! La realización de lo caro que era todo lo relacionado con bebés la sorprendió, pero no la desanimó. Si estaba embarazada tendrían que darse menos gustos, pero uno se acostumbra a todo y por un hijo valdría la pena.

Ansiosa, regresó al laboratorio. _Que sea positivo, que sea positivo,_ se repetía, como si fuera un mantra. Jamás pensó desear tanto algo, si ayer le hubieran preguntado cuándo iba a tener un hijo, con honestidad habría respondido que no tenía idea, porque no estaba en sus planes.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, con el resultado en la mano, temerosa de que le borraran las recién adquiridas ilusiones. Conteniendo la respiración y con las manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre, y comenzó a leer desde la fecha hasta llegar a la tan ansiada información. Iba a ser madre.

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Siento mucho no haber posteado ayer, pero los miércoles los dedico a traducir Bonne Foi de Amethyst Jackson... si no la están leyendo, les informo que se la están perdiendo... lo encuentran entre mis historias. ;)**

**Espero que no se sientan decepcionadas por este giro inesperado (aunque totalmente típico de Amanecer) Sé que Renesmee (no desmayen, no se llamará así) tiene su club de "haters", pero juro que escribí esto hace al menos 5 años... Jajajajaja... en serio.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, gente!**

**Les informo que ya tengo poco menos de la mitad del outtake escrito... Ese sí que lo estoy escribiendo sólo para ustedes. =D**


	6. Dos Verdades Reveladas

**_"Frotad la epidermis de un escéptico y casi siempre encontraréis debajo los nervios doloridos de un sentimental."_ ―D. D´arc.**

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Dos Verdades Reveladas**

**. Ω .**

Bella decidió que la mejor manera de decirlselo a Edward, sería sin palabras. De modo que volvió al centro comercial y compró calcetincitos, pañales, camisetitas, baberitos, biberones, chupetas y un moisés, dentro del cual puso el resultado del laboratorio, en el que escribió una notita.

Todo estaba oscuro cuando regresó, y presa de un nuevo temor, dudó de entrar. ¿Y si Victoria le hacía daño? ¿Podría hacerle daño? Ahora temía por su bebé.

Hasta ese momento, no había pensado que quizá por eso Victoria estaba tan molesta el otro día. Fue a buscar a Jessica, tanto por contarle las buenas nuevas, como para que la acompañara, pero Jessica no estaba. Regresó lentamente, tratando de prepararse por si miraba a Victoria. Bajó las compras del carro y entró encendiendo luces por donde pasaba.

Con sus nuevas adquisiciones, hizo un sendero desde la entrada principal, hasta el cuarto que sería del bebé; sobre la cama puso el moisés y dentro de éste, la tarjetita. Se dio un baño y esperó a Edward, escondida para ver su reacción sin que él se sintiera observado.

Pronto escuchó su camioneta parqueándose afuera, las llaves en la puerta y la puerta cerrarse. Los pasos de Edward, subiendo veloz por las gradas, iban en asombrosa sincronía con su corazón, tenía un nudo en el estómago que se le deshacía en mariposas para volverse a formar reiteradamente.

Desde su escondite, vio entrar a Edward con los ojos desorbitados y un biberón en la mano, y leer el papel, de pie junto a la cama:

"_Para mí también es una sorpresa. Mi mayor desconcierto, sin embargo, fue darme cuenta de cuánto lo deseaba. Te amo, _

_Bella."_

Edward se sentó en la cama, con los ojos llorosos, pero con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le había visto hasta la fecha. Cuando la llamó, ella emergió despacio, como de la nada, frente a él.

**. Ω .**

Una maraña de diligencias necesarias, pero imprecisas, dominaba cada uno de sus días. Bella, que tan organizada había sido siempre, no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a la estructura de su propia boda: Colores, comida, ¿damas?, flores, fotos, iglesia, licores, recuerdos, tarjetas, testigos, vestido, video, así hasta lo que parecía el infinito. Lo peor sería el vestido, como se iba a hacer o a comprar uno, si cada día aumentaba de talla. No tenía ni idea de cómo estaría en tres meses. La falta de tiempo no era precisamente su mejor amiga, sin Jessica, se hubiera vuelto loca, porque Edward quería una boda de cuento de hadas que no tendrían ni tiempo ni dinero para realizar.

Edward, que al principio perdió su natural practicidad, fue poniendo los pies sobre la tierra, en la medida en que sacaba cuentas. Todos los requerimientos para la boda, exceptuando las charlas prematrimoniales y la necesidad de confirmarse, le parecían emocionantes, incluso más que a Bella.

Él se acordaba bien que la boda de su hermana Rosalie estuvo llena de hermosos detalles y quería lo mismo para ellos. Compró mil revistas de novias, buscó en Internet cómo planear una boda y se hizo en la cabeza un complejo programa del evento. Claro que cuando hizo las cotizaciones de cuánto costaba cada cosa, comprendió que el arroz o las burbujas eran más prácticas que las cien palomas que pretendía que soltaran en la puerta de la iglesia cuando ellos fueran saliendo; y que hacer un carnaval veneciano en vez de una cena tradicional era excesivo en realidad.

Después de mucho soñar y planear una boda imposible, accedió a sencillo y pasaron de un extremo al otro. Bella se haría un vestido talle imperio, que le permitiría lucir su pancita con elegancia en lugar de ocultarla, los manteles serían blancos, las flores serían fresias, servirían pollo, porque le gusta a todo el mundo, y las bebidas alcholicas: Tequila, Ron, Whisky, Vino, Vodka y Champagne para el brindis.

La música en vivo estaría más que excelente, era el regalo de la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice.

Alice se había casado hacía cinco años e ido a México con su mexicano esposo, Jasper, donde vivía una encantadora vida con él y sus dos hijos, que cuando salían de la casa eran mexicanos y cuando entraban eran estadounidesnse. Era una persona alegre y ruidosa, medio bohemia, sociable y bromista que sólo se ponía seria si era extremadamente necesario. Cuando Bella la llamó para decirle que se casaba, no dudó en volver a Arizona para estar con ella. Una semana antes de la boda apareció en la puerta de su casa con su regalo.

―Eres capaz de poner disco móvil en tu boda, ¡así que aquí te traigo! ―saludó Alice, señalando al grupo.

―¡Alice, amiga! ¡Yo pensé que no ibas a poder venir! ―exclamó Bella, abrazándola.

Después de la demostración del conjunto, se dedicaron a ponerse al día, empezando por los ancestrales achaques, pasando por detalles cotidianos de la casa, la oficina y los amigos en común, y terminando por fin, con Victoria.

Alice, había escuchado miles de cuentos de fantasmas, pues en sus ratos libres hacía uso de sus dones inmateriales y leía el tarot, las manos, el café, el té y los caracoles. Pero en la vida se imaginó que Bella se tomara tan en serio el mundo de los espíritus. Siempre imaginó que las creencias heterodoxas de su amiga eran más curiosidad y recreación que convicción. Se quedó pensativa un momento, sonrió y la invitó a salir.

―No te preocupes por eso… ¿Vamos a Flagstaff? ¡Me muero por comer escargots! **―**exclamó Alice, cambiando el tema.

―¿A Flagstaff?

―Umhum... al Restaurante Cottage Place.

―Yo conozco un lugar aquí en Phoenix, que sirve unos escargots de muerte ―respondió con un suspiro Bella.

―¡Tú estás loca! Ningún restaurante acá le llega a Cottage.

―Alice, ¡son casi dos horas de camino!

―Mejor le avisas a Edward que vendras tarde, entonces.

En el camino, Alice le explicó a Bella que era mejor no hablar en su casa, pues era probable que Victoria estuviera atenta a todo. Según Alice, Victoria era un fantasma muy poco convencional, ya que la mayoría de los espíritus, o estaban obsesionados con algo referente a su propia vida, y no percibían la presencia de los vivos, o estaban obsesionados con su muerte, y buscaban ayuda o venganza.

Victoria estaba obsesionada con algo posterior a su vida que no estaba relacionado con su muerte. Además era un espíritu muy fuerte, normalmente las manifestaciones son imprecisas y muy breves, y aun cuando son persistentes, uno no llega a dialogar con un espíritu sin ayuda de un médium.

Realmente el caso la tenía intrigada, ella había visitado en varias ocasiones a casas embrujadas, y había visto un par de cosas interesantes, pero jamás había sabido de un fantasma tan conversador. Los que ella había conocido hasta entonces, eran entes monotemáticos y carentes de inteligencia aparente que sólo hacían incómoda la vida de los asustados residentes, sin enterarse de su entorno real. Victoria, sin embargo, existía en perfecta cronología con el mundo, y parecía haber "madurado" a menos que hubiera sido una adolescente muy precoz.

Bella le explicó que lo más frustrante de su investigación sobre asuntos paranormales, había sido no encontrar ninguno que calzara completamente con Victoria. Según sus lecturas, había fantasmas translúcidos que podían ser igual feos que hermosos, y eran muy temperamentales, insistentes, burlones y traviesos, y uno podía encontrarlos en casas viejas, cementerios, bibliotecas, etc. Los había también de apariencia casi humana, y eran habladores, exhibicionistas y mal intencionados, aunque se hacían pasar por seres superiores para cumplir sus propósitos, pero estos se encontraban en lugares apartados, como playas, iglesias y manantiales. Claro que tomando elementos de unos y otros se podía recrear a Victoria, pero el hecho de no encontrar otro caso idéntico la desquiciaba.

―¡Ay, amiga! Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero estas son ligas mayores, no sé como.

―¡No, niña! No te preocupes, te cuento porque es lo que me está pasando. Yo sé que no podés hacer nada. Ni el Padre Liam, supo qué decirme.

―¿Fuiste a ver al Padre Liam?- preguntó Alice, incrédula.

―¿Qué más podía hacer?

―¿Y qué cara puso? ―preguntó Alice, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Ninguna, fue como si le estuviera contando que había comprado un perrito. Para mí que sí me creyó y no lo quiso aceptar… sólo me mandó a misa y a rezar. Edward no sabe nada, yo te he contado como es. Ahora tengo miedo por mi bebé, y ni cómo explicarle a Edward eso, cada vez que medio meto el tema de Victoria, me ve como si no me conociera. Te juro que quisiera que le diera un buen susto para que entienda de una vez.

―¿Y por qué no hacemos una _séance_ para que nos diga de una vez qué quiere? Y de paso Edward se da cuenta.

―Ella quiere a Edward, de eso estoy clara.

―Sí, Bella, pero ¿qué va a hacer con él? No lo quiere para quedarlo viendo… No, hay que saber con certeza qué quiere.

―¡Ay, Alice! Edward nunca va a participar en algo así.

**. Ω .**

Por la noche, cuando Edward llegó a la casa encontró a Bella, a Alice y a Jessica, prendiendo incienso y velas por todos lados, nada realmente inusual en ellas, pero cuando Alice sacó de su enorme bolso tejido una Ouija que puso sobre la mesa, Edward las miró malicioso, y se puso a reír.

―¿Qué? ¿Vamos a invocar al espíritu de Victoria? ―preguntó burlón.

―¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo? ―pregunto en el mismo tono Alice.

―¿Cómo me van a dar miedo esas tonterías?

Pero no se fue, como Bella había predicho. Agarró una cerveza y se quedó de espectador, sentado en un sillón en la esquina de la sala. Durante más de una hora intentaron comunicarse con Victoria, pero nada ocurrió. Tan concentradas estaban que no le dieron importancia al silencio de Edward, pensaron que se había dormido y que de modo que se hubiera perdido el encuentro de haber ocurrido.

Pusieron la tabla a un lado y se disponían a especular sobre qué habían hecho mal, cuando de pronto, Edward se despertó con un grito, dejando caer la botella de cerveza, casi llena, a sus pies. Las tres se voltearon hacia él sobresaltadas y vieron a Edward persignándose.

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Primero, quiero agradecer a todas las que han dejado un review, puesto esta historia en alerta o en sus favoritos, a las que la han recomendado y a las que solamente leen.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Estoy considerando escribir un Epílogo, pero no sé... no sé... depende de ustedes, realmente... (jijijijiji) Lo que sí está casi listo es el outtake del viaje a Italia.**


	7. Negras Aguas

"**_Como un mar, alrededor de la soleada isla de la vida, la muerte canta noche y día su canción sin fin."_ _―_Rabindranath Tagore.**

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**Negras Aguas**

**. Ω .**

―¿Qué puta fue eso? ―preguntó Edward, sin aliento.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntaron Jessica y Alice, a coro.

―¿Qué me hicieron?

―¿Estás loco, Edward? ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Bella, con los ojos aguados, pues las hormonas la tenían con los sentimientos a flor de piel y lloraba por todo.

Jessica se fue a traerles un vaso con agua, pero Edward la vio receloso sin aceptarlo. Estuvo un largo rato en silencio viendo directamente la llama de una vela, respirando profundo para calmarse, y cada vez que una le quería decir algo, él levantaba una mano en señal de silencio. Cuando por fin dirigió la mirada hacia ellas, ya no parecía un secuestrado por extraterrestres, era él de nuevo; más o menos.

Edward les explicó que al comienzo, se disponía a divertirse a costa de ellas saboteándoles la sesión con bromas y burlas, pero no le había dado ni dos tragos a su cerveza cuando sintió un sueño pesadísimo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse el porqué de la modorra pues ya estaba dormido.

Todo era oscuro, no había luz por ningún lado, no había aromas de ningún tipo ni sensaciones, no podía moverse ni hablar, pero escuchaba con claridad a alguien llorar y llamar a Victoria a gritos, mientras la voz de una niña, respondía entre ahogados sollozos, que ahí estaba, que la vieran por favor; por qué la ignoraban así; por qué, si estaba al lado de ellos y tenía miedo. Luego, tras una confusión de imágenes y sonidos, Edward estaba de nuevo en la sala, aún sin poder hablar ni moverse, pero podía ver y escuchar a Bella, a Jessica y a Alice en su persistente ritual, aparentemente ignorantes de que Victoria estaba detrás de ellas, burlándose de ellas como Edward había planeado hacer.

De pronto Victoria, dirigió su mirada hacia Edward y fascinada, notó que éste la observaba horrorizado, entonces se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo, mientras le decía algo así como "ahora sí puedes dejar a Bella y venir conmigo".

Luego se despertó y las vio sentadas en el sofá, viéndolo sorprendidas.

―Ves que no son locuras mías… ―dijo Bella, quedito.

Edward se levantó y caminando de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, se pasaba las manos por el pelo con un gesto nervioso que Bella nunca le había visto. No dejaba de repetir, que no podía ser cierto, estaba sugestionado, pero cada vez lo decía con menor convicción, y si Bella intentaba decirle algo, volvía a levantar la mano solicitando silencio o tiempo, hasta que Alice se levantó y lo sacudió, exigiéndole que se calmara, que Bella había estado sufriendo sola la presencia de Victoria por meses, y que no era posible que con una sola aparición, él se desmoronara así.

Edward se sentó al lado de Bella, le tomó las manos y le pidió perdón por no haberle creído antes, que esa misma noche se iban de ahí, aunque fuera a un hotel.

―Alice, Jessica, ¿podrían empacar algo para Bella?

―No ―respondió Bella, con una voz extraña.

―¿No qué? ―preguntó desconcertado Edward.

―¡No van a dejarme sola aquí otra vez! ¡Todos se van y me dejan sola! ¡Mi mamá, mi papá, hasta tú Jessica, te fuiste! Ahora no lo voy a permitir…

En el momento en que Victoria dejó de hablar, Bella se desmayó. Edward la recostó sobre el sofá y pidiéndoles a sus amigas que la cuidaran, subió corriendo las gradas. Casi al final, Victoria le apareció a dos pulgadas del rostro y perdió el equilibrio precipitándose hasta el primer escalón.

**. Ω .**

Escuchó los gritos de las mujeres llamándolo, pero pronto lo envolvió una oscuridad acuosa de la que hubiera podido salir nadando de haber tenido sentido de dirección, pero no había ni arriba ni abajo ni izquierda ni derecha. Cuando dejó de luchar y se disponía a dejarse llevar por alguna de las suaves corrientes que lo envolvían, sintió unas manos que lo sacaban de las negras aguas.

Todo era claridad, estaba sentado sobre el césped del jardín y Victoria lo veía, sonriendo complacida.

―Ahora vamos a estar juntos para siempre, es el destino. Cuando te vi la primera vez, lo supe. Te confundí con James porque morí pensando que él era el amor de mi vida, y era cierto. Pero esta no es mi vida, ¿verdad? ―preguntó maliciosa Victoria.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―No es dónde, es cómo. Estás muerto―. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la sala donde estaban Jessica y Alice desesperadas tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, mientras Bella continuaba desmayada en el sofá.

―Victoria, tengo que volver. Bella me necesita…

―Pero no puedes volver, yo también quise regresar al principio y no pude.

―¿Qué pasó después de que me botaste? ¿Qué era ese lugar?

―No lo sé, eso fue nuevo para mí. Me asusté mucho pensando que te llevaría esa agua. ¿Qué sentiste?

―Primero me desesperé, estaba desorientado, y cuando comencé a sentir paz, tus manos me trajeron aquí ―Edward dijo, a la vez que se dirigía a su cuerpo.

―¿Qué haces?

―Volver a mi cuerpo.

―No te lo recomiendo. Es horrible. Mira, las aguas están ahí todavía. Si te acercas mucho seguro te llevan.

―¿No se supone que es una luz la lo espera a uno? No creo haber sido tan terrible como para ser recibido por una corriente de agua negra.

―No sé que significa, en realidad. Cuando yo morí no apareció nada, por eso estoy aquí, supongo.

**. Ω .**

La casa se llenó de gente. Paramédicos que lo subían a una ambulancia, James estaba ahí, también sus padres y los de Bella. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón que antes ocupara Edward, lloraba y no paraba de repetir que ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, que Victoria lo quería para ella y no descansó hasta matarlo.

―Pero, Bella, Edward no está muerto… shhh… callate amiga, te van a oír y van a pensar que estás loca ―suplicaba Alice.

―¿Y qué me importa lo que piensen? Si se muere Edward, me muero.

―¿Y tu bebé, no te importa acaso? ―intervino Jessica.

―Mi pobre bebé… ¡Ay Dios, dame fuerzas! ―Bella rezó, en voz baja.

―Cálmate, Edward te va a necesitar para recuperarse ―le decía Jessica, sobándole la cabeza.

Edward miró a Victoria con odio, recriminándole la mentira. No estaba muerto, si hubiera entrado en su cuerpo, quizá, ya estaría consciente. ¿Cómo pudo? Victoria lo miraba aprensiva. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que no estaba muerto? Él se cayó―Me botaste―Bueno, lo botó, perdió la conciencia y esa agua había venido por él. ¿Qué más podía pensar ella?

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, Edward la tomó de la mano, se sumergió en las oscuras aguas sin soltarla y vio su sonriente rostro hundiéndose tras él en la negrura. Esta vez no luchó, de algún modo sabía que aquello era lo que debía hacer y fueron llevados a través de esas dóciles aguas, por el que pareció un tiempo infinito.

De repente vieron un punto de luz, como una única estrella en el firmamento, muy tenue, casi imperceptible al principio, que gradualmente fue adquiriendo brillo, cada vez era más grande y luminoso, y se acercaban rápidamente a él. _¡Ah! Ese es el túnel, _pensó. Entonces, sí iba a morir... Bella... Bella... Bella. Sintió una aguda punzada de nostalgia por ella y por su bebé, pero luego estaba en paz. Probablemente, Victoria también lo estuviera.

De manera gradual, la oscuridad que los rodeaba se fue transformando en luz, y se vieron, estudiándose por largo rato hasta que la luz fue tan intensa que no veían nada, y se quedaron en la más iluminada de las oscuridades. Súbitamente sintió que Victoria se aferraba a él con más fuerza, pero algo la arrancó de sus manos, mientras él giraba en todas direcciones con los brazos extendidos buscándola, sin intuir lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de Bella llamándolo y la corriente que hasta ahí lo había llevado revirtió su curso y lo transportó de nuevo a las sombras. En la medida en que las tinieblas a su alrededor se intensificaban, su mente se aclaraba y comprendió que Victoria estaba donde pertenecía, su alma descansaría finalmente.

Edward sonreía mientras continuaba su viaje por la apacible oscuridad, de regreso a su vida.

**. Ω .**

_Fin_

**ò . Я . Ω . R . ó**

**N/A:** Sí... ya lo sé. Es un poco abrupto el final... por eso pensaba en escribir un Epílogo, pero realmente ahí acaba el cuento del fantasma de Victoria... y no, esta historia no es sobre el amor de Bella y Edward... era sobre su experiancia paranormal... Tengo un par de ideas para dicho Epílogo, pero no lo prometo. Dejo la esperanza, no le daré "complete"... aún.

=D

**¿Review?**


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Bella acomodó el monitor del bebé hasta estar satisfecha antes de plantar un ligero beso sobre la frente de su bebé y salir de puntillas de la habitación.

Encontró a Edward acostado sobre la cama, su disposición evidenciada por su expectante erección. Bella hubiera podido reírse si no hubiera gemido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Ven acá —dijo él, extendiendo su mano en su dirección, ella obedeció.

Sentirlo moverse dentro de ella la hipnotizaba. Observaba sus hombros subir y bajar en sincronía con la reiterada sensación de que le golpeteara su punto g. Intentó, a través de la niebla del placer, enfocarse en su rostro porque sus expresiones amplificaban su deleite, pero pronto debó cerrar los ojos al dejarse tragar por su orgasmo con un grito silencioso.

Edward jadeó. "Fuck, amor, fuck, fuck… es demasiado… sentirte terminar…" y tras unas cuantas arrítmicas arremetidas, él también terminó.

Satisfechos y exhaustos, estaban a punto de dormirse cuando escucharon al monitor emitir sonidos de estática seguida de una familiar voz que arrullaba.

—Hola, bebé… tú y yo vamos a tener una gran amistad.

Fin.

**Nota:**

Con esto cierro —finalmente— esta historia. Lamento mucho que tomara tanto tiempo y lamento más haber quedado mal con el outtake de Italia, pero la compu donde lo tenía casi terminado murió y me ha salido ridículamente difícil re-escribirlo.

Hace poco un amigo de un amigo me dijo que si tenía aun el disco duro quizá podía recuperarlo… así que si se logra (cuando él tenga tiempo, porque es un favor) lo termino y lo posteo :)

Quiero añadir que he traducido y modificado un poco (muy, muy poco) esta historia para postearla en los Drabble Wars de agosto.

Si les interesa leer drabbles (en inglés) busquen la comunidad Drabble Wars aquí mismo en ffn.


End file.
